


When Destinies Collide. Forcefully.

by ChickadeeChickadoo



Series: Not so much Time Travel as Alternate Universe Jumping [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahsoka is there too, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Beheading, But less of a disaster than he could be, But not before then, Cause Sidious is a bad guy, Crack, Death to Sidious, Fairly Traumatized Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Lightning (Star Wars), Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humor in like three chapters, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Or stabbing, Panic Attacks, Pregnant Padmé Amidala, Pun in title 100 percent intentional, Sidious is a fairly horrible human, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Vader is there in the Epilogue, Who is confused by the fact that they now have two sets of twins on their hands, Yoda is a cool dude, and Rex - Freeform, probably, which is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickadeeChickadoo/pseuds/ChickadeeChickadoo
Summary: The first part of ANH (what with Tarkin blowing up a planet) goes a bit differently with a much younger version of Anakin Skywalker showing up in the suit.Also, Padme’s there too. So that’s nice.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Not so much Time Travel as Alternate Universe Jumping [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815298
Comments: 383
Kudos: 790





	1. Dissociative Identities is Unhealthy

Anakin glanced at Padme and she smiled back at him, nodding slightly. He laid his hands gently against her stomach, closing his eyes.

He felt the force flowing through him and focused on Padme, or more accurately, focused on the child inside of her. He wanted to see her. Definitely a her.

It was difficult to separate their daughter, from Padme herself. Just when he thought he’d gotten to her more threads and tangles appeared. It almost felt like there were three tangled presences rather than two.

Anakin snorted to himself at the thought, and then he caught _it_. It was their daughter- and she-

Everything shifted. Anakin had been sitting down. Now he was standing up. Everything was red. Why was everything red? And heavy. Armor? Why was he wearing armor? And what was that terrible noise? Breathing. _His_ breathing. Why did he sound like that? And was he wearing a helmet? Why was he wearing a helmet? Where even was he?

Padme was gone but his daughter’s force signature hadn’t faded and Anakin felt himself start abruptly when he realized that the signature he’d felt a couple seconds ago was coming from someone who was definitely _not_ a baby.

What was _happening?_

Anakin tried to convince himself to calm down. He’d just… find Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan would know what was going on. He reached out and… it was like hitting a brick wall.

Was Anakin undercover or something? Why would anyone put him undercover anywhere? He was a _terrible_ liar.

Then the conversation actually managed to intrude on his thoughts.

Some old guy ordered the destruction of Alderaan. Which was a planet. Anakin wasn’t quite sure how that was possible, but it definitely wasn’t good.

“You can’t blow up a planet!” Anakin said and was that _his_ voice? 

Everyone on the bridge was gaping at him. Including that girl who was definitely not his daughter because she was _not_ a baby.

“Lord Vader,” the old guy said, voice sharp. “The Emperor has put you in my command. You will follow instructions. What possible reason would you have for this rebellion?”

Anakin felt himself gape at the man, though since he was wearing a helmet the other man couldn’t really see him.

There were a lot of things he could say. _The millions of innocent lives_ for one. What came out of his mouth was. “My wife would kill me.” _If Obi-Wan didn’t get there first._

And why had he said that? That was a secret! Except he was still wearing a helmet. And they were calling him Vader… so…

“You’re married?” The old guy asked and his voice came out oddly strangled. Anakin choose to remain silent. Or as silent as he could with the crazy breathing.

“The emperor will hear of this!” The old man tried.

Anakin scoffed, or tried to. The helmet interpreted the sound _oddly_. Which… this was the second time and Emperor was mentioned. What Emperor? And why would he care? “Is the Emperor Obi-Wan Kenobi?” Anakin asked.

The old man was staring at him with growing confusion and desperation. “No!” he shouted. “The Emperor is not a Jedi traitor!”

“Then I don’t care.” Anakin said, almost glad that the helmet was covering his facial expressions.

Anakin felt something cold slip into his gut because… the old guy was _Tarkin_. Tarkin. And… his daughter. Both far older than they should be. What was going on?

“All of you,” he said, “To the viewports. Don’t touch anything on the way there.”

They obeyed immediately, white faced and shaking. What kind of a person was he imitating anyways?

The girl wasn’t moving, instead she was staring at him, slack jawed.

Which was okay, he hadn’t really wanted her to leave anyways.

“The Emperor will hear of this!” Takin shouted.

That was the third time. Why would the argument work this time when it hadn’t either of the others? Anakin sighed. That sound didn’t come out right either. “And why should I care?”

“He is your master!” Tarkin said and Anakin felt himself stiffening.

 _Master._ Why was he impersonating a slave? Who had decided that was a good idea?

He couldn’t continue this discussion with Tarkin or he’d kill the man. That probably wasn’t the worst thing he could do, considering the man had been about to blow up a planet… still.

Anakin breathed in, and out. Stupid helmet. Didn’t even let him breathe like he wanted too.

He turned to the girl. “What’s your name?” he asked.

She stared at him for a long, long moment. “Leia Organa.” She finally said, and the chill slid further in.

Leia was a name he’d always favored… but Organa? Breha and Bail had no children… What?

Later. Later.

“Leia.” He said, “Would you mind getting us enough binders for this lot?”

She stared at him for a long moment. “The stormtroopers wouldn’t give me binders.” She said softly, “I’m a prisoner.”

Which… made some amount of sense.

“I’ll get some,” he said, “Call me if anyone moves.”

She still looked rather dubious, but she nodded all the same.

…---…

Bail looked close to panic when Obi-Wan arrived, Luke, Han and Chewie in tow.

“Vader,” he said, not letting Obi-Wan get a word in edgewise. “Vader caught her. I don’t- I don’t want to think about what he’s doing to her.”

Obi-Wan felt something inside of him clench. He knew what Vader was capable of-

“Incoming transmission,” someone called.

Obi-Wan breathed. Bail and Breha took up positions, side by side, holding hands.

Vader. Of course it was Vader.

Obi-Wan felt his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands and loosened them forcefully. Now was not the time.

But it was Leia who showed up on the screen. She smiled at them, though the smile was strained. “I’m on the Death Star.” She said, without preamble. “They were going to use it to blow up Alderaan- but Vader stopped them.”

She seemed about to say more, then hesitated. “He says he’ll let me go back home anytime. Get me a ship and everything.”

Obi-Wan found himself hardly breathing.

Leia looked over her shoulder at someone, then shrugged, and she was gone.

“Bail.” Vader said, “Breha.” Which was all wrong- he wasn’t using titles- that was not a good sign.

“I’m calling about my-your daughter.” Both Breha and Bail stiffened. He knew. Somehow he _knew_.

“Thought you might want to know she’s alright. Seemed the nice thing to do, let you know your daughter wasn’t dead or anything.”

Pale was an understatement when it came to their faces. “Thank you,” Bail finally said. “When will she be able to come home?”

Vader shrugged, which seemed so _wrong_ with the armor and everything. “Soon as I can get a ship. Which should be pretty fast. Which leads me to my first question- do you happen to know where Obi-Wan is?”

Obi-Wan breathed in sharply. Of course. Revenge.

He had a planet destroying weapon at his disposal. There was nothing they could do.

Obi-Wan stepped forward, pushing Bail and Breha out of the way gently.

“Darth,” he began, and was cut off.

“Obi-Wan?” Vader said, “But you’re so _old_.”

Obi-Wan gaped at him. Of all the things to say- that? “People do age…” Obi-Wan said, slowly.

“Well yes,” Vader said, “But you’re not supposed to.”

Which was so much like Anakin that it hurt, tearing at wounds that’s never properly stitched themselves together.

“Anakin- “ he said, then cursed himself, because Luke was in the room, and he wasn’t supposed to know and- and- Vader was breathing out something that sounded very much like a sigh of relief and fiddling with the helmet.

He pulled the helmet off entirely and Vader shouldn’t be able to breathe without it but he obviously _was_ breathing without it and it was _Anakin’s_ face behind the mask.

How dare he- How _dare_ he-

Vader was talking. “But the presences got all tangled up you know? So then I finally got her all separated out and then Bam! I’m standing up all the sudden and I have this super heavy armor stuff on and my breathing is funny and everything is red and a person who feels very much like my daughter except she _isn’t a baby_ is right there and this crazy old guy who’s apparently _Tarkin_ is trying to blow up a planet. Also he keeps talking at the Emperor but I don’t know any Emperors. And I stopped him… cause… duh. But mostly I’m just really confused because I have _no idea_ what’s going on.”

His look was so pleading, so earnest, so Anakin. Nothing like Mustafar.

“Obi-Wan?” he asked, “What’s going on?”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered again, and something flared inside him as he opened himself up, reaching out. Anakin reached back and it was _him_ in the force, not Vader. There was darkness in him, yes, but there was so much more light.

“Show me your hands,” Obi-Wan demanded.

Vader had two prosthetics. A clone would have two naturals. Anakin would have one metal, one flesh.

Anakin raised his hands, taking off the gloves. Obi-Wan drew in a sharp breath. “I’m coming.” He said. “Can you get me a docking bay?”

Anakin smirked. “Please,” he said, lifting the helmet. “With this thing? I’m pretty sure I could get these guys to jump out of an airlock.”

Which was probably true. Obi-Wan was already moving. He didn’t bother to end the transmission.

How hard would it be to convince Han and Chewie to take him up there?

“Obi-Wan,” Bail said, warning. “How do you know- “

“That’s not Vader.” Obi-Wan snapped. Hope flared like gold fire inside and he would _not_ be the one to put the blaze out.

“How do you-

“I cut off three of Vader’s limbs and left him burning by a river of lava.” Obi-Wan said, voice only slightly less biting. “That’s not him.”

Han whistled appreciatively while Luke looked sick. “What’d he do to you?” Han asked.

Chewie shoved him. Obi-Wan didn’t answer for a long moment, frozen. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet and brittle somehow. “He killed my best friend.” And he swept out of the room.


	2. In a coffin. Not fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than one person traveled forward through time...

Padme blinked. She’d been sitting down and now she was laying down and it was… dark. Completely black. Her eyes strained against it and she closed them, breathing quick and shallow. Where was Anakin?

She reached out her hands, feeling around herself. Wherever she was it was small. And it couldn’t have much air in it. And Padme couldn’t find a way out.

Padme started pounding on whatever was in front of her. It was hard, bruising her hands, but she _needed_ out.

…---…

Tolathe blinked at the little mouse droid that was bumping against his legs. It would bump into him, go a short distance away, then come back. Did it want him to follow it?

…---…

Something was pounding on the stone from the inside of Padme Amidala’s crypt. Which was creepy on a great number of levels. But if there was something alive in there…

Tolathe was mildly impressed with himself when he managed to get the top stone off without crushing whatever strange occupant had found their way in.

He blinked, mouth gaping open as he saw a very pregnant, confused and alive Padme Amidala staring up at him.

Tolathe didn’t faint. He tripped. And fell. And his head hit the ground- it was the ground that knocked him unconscious. Stupid ground.

…---…

“I’m coming,” Luke said, arms folded across his chest, standing in front of Ben. Obi-Wan. Whatever. “That’s my very young-looking father. I need to meet him.”

Ben didn’t argue much. He made sure Luke promised to wait for Obi-Wan to reveal their actual relationship though.

…---…

Anakin was aware that everyone in the room, including those who were in binders by the viewport, were staring at him. He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a shaky breath. Obi-Wan was coming and everything would make sense when he got here.

 _He killed my best friend._ No- Anakin was _not_ going to think about that. Or any of the implications of that, including but not limited to the fact that he was wearing the armor of his murderer.

“Were you born in that suit?” Leia said, voice barely managing to avoid being a shout. “How old even are you?”

“I wasn’t born in the suit!” Anakin said, volume comparable to Leia’s. “Didn’t you just hear that conversation? I’ve been here like an hour. And I’m twenty-three.”

Leia’s mouth was working but nothing was coming out. “You’re saying you got here somehow right when Tarkin said he was going to blow up Alderaan?”

“More or less.” Anakin said, waving a hand horizontally in front of him, “I was kind of distracted right at first by the fact that I was wearing armor and had a weird helmet that turned everything red on, and that Padme wasn’t there anymore… It’s rather odd.”

Leia was still staring at him, looking almost like she didn’t want to believe him but she did anyways.

“How’d you manage to just pop into the suit?” Leia asked, “And if you’re here, where’s Vader?”

Which was a rather good question all things considered. “Obi-Wan is coming.” Anakin said. Which didn’t really explain anything. Still.

…---…

Padme found her family first. They stared at her, looked rather surprised and more than a bit spooked to see her, but welcomed her all the same.

She got a quick rundown of current events. Palpatine was an Emperor. Her rebellion was up and running. Bail was one of the few people she’d known who were still alive.

She called him.

…---…

Anakin had the helmet on again. He needed to keep it on until the Stormtroopers- weird name- escorted Obi-Wan to the bridge. Then they could leave and Obi-Wan would be here and everything would make sense. It’d be great.

And then Obi-Wan was there and two guys and a Wookie and was that his lightsaber? The one good thing Anakin could say for Vader was that his lightsaber construction was solid… still. He couldn’t really let someone go around using his lightsaber, even if Vader’s red one was perfectly serviceable.

Anakin waited for the troopers to leave, then removed the helmet again with a distinct hissing noise.

Obi-Wan was staring at him, eyes haunted and hopeful and desperate.

“Hello there.” Anakin said, which was totally inadequate but also sort of funny because that’s what Obi-Wan said to people all the time-

Obi-Wan was studying Anakin’s face, though Anakin wasn’t quite sure what he was looking for. Making sure he wasn’t actually dead or something? _Don’t think about it,_ Anakin advised himself.

Obi-Wan’s hand came up slowly and he rested it against Anakin’s cheek. Anakin felt the _don’t think about it_ walls falling down around him. His breathe hitched.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan whispered, a sound somewhere between a prayer and a plea, and Anakin saw tears glistening in his eyes.

Then Obi-Wan’s hand was falling and he was leaning forward, his head resting right above the control panel for Vader’s life support.

Anakin blinked as Obi-wan started shaking. A single finger came up, though Obi-Wan’s head didn’t, and he jabbed it at Anakin. “Don’t you do that.” He said, voice shaking as much as the rest of him. “Don’t you _ever_ do that again.”

Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, his own panic momentarily forgotten. He didn’t know what he’d done. But he’d do anything for Obi-Wan. “I won’t.” Anakin promised. “I won’t.”

…---…

Tarkin was still gaping at the scene an hour after it passed. This… this was worse than the shows his wife watched. Mostly because it was real and Tarkin was definitely going to die. Because he’d tried to blow up a planet and instead of Vader he’d had a Jedi with him.

A Jedi who had broken the code, got married, had two children, died, then showed up in Vader’s armor 19 years after his death to prevent his daughter’s adoptive planet from blowing up.

And it wasn’t just any Jedi, no, Of course not. It was Skywalker. And Kenobi. Both of them were here and alive and in charge of the Death Star. If they didn’t kill him, the Emperor would. Tarkin found himself hoping for a swift execution.

The Emperor was not known for his mercy. Not to traitors. And certainly not to incompetents.

He was still contemplating this when Padme Amidala, who apparently wasn’t dead either, called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... in case anyone is confused this is mostly crack. If something doesn't make sense it's probably intentional...


	3. He ate me?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talking.  
> A certain Emperor calls.

“So you just woke up in your grave?” Anakin said, looking at Padme. He seemed… disturbed.

Obi-Wan felt his breath hitch. Anakin couldn’t find out- not that fast. Not like this. He wasn’t- he couldn’t-

“He _ate_ me?!” Anakin shouted. “This creepy Sith guy _ate_ me?”

“What?” Obi-Wan said, blinking. That… hadn’t been the conclusion he’d expected Anakin to draw. “No. I mean, an argument could be made for the word _consumed_ … but- no. Why do you think he ate you?”

“Padme woke up in her own crypt/ grave thing. Which is creepy. I woke up in this Sith Lord’s life support suit/ armor stuff. So, if Padme woke up where her old selve’s dead body was, wouldn’t that mean I’d do the same thing? So why would my dead body be inside of a Sith Lord’s armor unless he ate me? Or stole my organs or something?”

That wasn’t actually a _bad_ explanation all things considered. Still- Obi-Wan was pretty sure Sith Lords didn’t actually eat people. Probably?

Obi-Wan needed to get away from the subject before anyone thought to question it further, and he’d always been good with words. “I think it more likely you both woke up in the bodies of those who caused your deaths.”

Anakin’s eyebrows drew together as he worked through that one. His eyes widened a moment later, a startled sound escaping his lips. “No.” he said, backing away a step. He glanced towards the mini, blue, pregnant Padme they’d been talking to, who looked similarly stricken.

Better this than the whole truth though. And, well, it was true. From a certain point of view.

“She wouldn’t-" he glanced towards Padme again. His voice took on a pleading quality. “You wouldn’t-"

“Of course not.” Padme said, voice soothing. That voice was replaced with one filled with steel as she turned towards Obi-Wan.

“Explain.” She spit out the word and Obi-Wan nodded to her. She deserved to know. Some of it anyways.

“Anakin was gone.” Obi-Wan said, and he couldn’t help the way his voice choked on the last word. It shouldn’t have been the end of the world, but it’d hurt so _much_. More than the end of the Republic. More than the clones turning on him. And then- Obi-Wan shook himself out of the memory. It would not help him here.

“The Empire had risen, the Republic was gone. The Jedi were dead. You ended up confronting Vader almost directly after he’d killed Anakin. He hurt you, but not mortally. Medically, the droids could find nothing wrong with you. But you went into labor- and then you- faded. No one could figure out what was wrong with you. And you died.

“The droids said you’d stopped fighting. Let death take you. It didn’t sound like you, but the prospect sounded tempting enough. There was nothing to disprove the theory that you’d given up, and if you had, and were then at least partially responsibly for your own death… it’d fit.”

Obi-Wan took another breath. “Alternatively, the locations the two of you showed up in mean nothing. Random chance. Your showing up is certainly odd enough, seeing as the two of you, well, two of the four of you,” he said, nodding towards Padme’s stomach, “Have been dead for nineteen years.”

He was weaving a web of lies. But the thing was, he could almost believe them. Almost believe that Anakin and Vader were two completely different people. One- his brother. The boy he’d raised, the boy he’d loved. The other- a murderer. A thing full of darkness. The thing he’d been sent to put down.

He couldn’t reconcile the two images. Couldn’t see how this Anakin before him was anywhere near the snarling thing he’d seen on Mustafar- the one who’d used it’s last breath to scream “I hate you!” as Obi-Wan’s heart was torn away.

That wouldn’t happen again. Obi-Wan’d make sure of it. He’d save Anakin this time. Vader would _not have him_. Ever again.

…---…

“So,” Leia said, after the moment drew out a bit longer than was comfortable. “What should we do about this planet-killing monstrosity we’ve highjacked?”

General Kenobi blinked, looking around as though seeing where he was for the first time.

Leia glanced at the Imperials. More than a few of them were staring with unabashed awe at Skywalker and Kenobi. Which was kind of odd, considering how Anti-Jed the empire was. Still, Skywalker had never had his name smeared as much as the other Jedi- he’d been too popular. And Kenobi- was Kenobi.

Skywalker. And Kenobi.

Skywalker. Who was her father. Apparently. Biologically.

Leia glanced down at the tiny blue version of her mother. Padme Amidala was her mother. Something inside of her swelled at the knowledge.

Her parents were heroes. Of course, Bail and Breha were her parents in every way that mattered, but she’d always wondered about her birth parents. Breha had always been quick to assure Leia that she hadn’t been abandoned- but this confirmation of that was wonderful.

It was unreal. The way Skywalker looked at her and Luke- like they’d managed to hang the stars, was incredibly flattering and also so… she didn’t know what it was.

Still- they did need to figure out what to do with the Death Star.

Skywalker’s gaze focused and he nodded sharply. “We need to destroy this thing.” He said.

He seemed so different than he’d been even a few seconds ago- from uncertain and pleading to uncompromising and determined.

He walked up to one of the consoles and seemed to be fiddling with something.

“Anakin?” Kenobi asked.

“Pulling up the schematics for this thing.” Skywalker said, looking distracted.

Padme put a hand to her stomach, smiling fondly. Leia couldn’t get over the fact that Padme was apparently pregnant right now. And that another mini Leia would be running around in a couple of weeks or something.

And another mini Luke.

Leia glanced over at Luke, Luke, who was her twin brother.

She felt anger flare again. They’d never told her she had a brother? How dare they keep that from her? She’d _deserved_ to know.

She was distracted from her angry thoughts as Skywalker pulled up the schematic.

Luke wandered over, and after a moment’s hesitation so did Leia.

She wasn’t very good with schematics, but it wasn’t like she had anything better to do.

Leia figured a good ten minutes had passed before Skywalker sat back, whistling softly. “Whoever designed this thing really wanted it to blow up.” He said, grinning.

“What?” Kenobi asked.

Anakin pointed to something on the outside of the Death Star. “Fire a torpedo through that- " he said, “The whole thing blows up.”

He pointed to several other places within the interior of the Death Star. “Place a bomb on any of those supports and it will _probably_ blow up. Either that or it will be very crippled.”

He ran a hand through his hair, looking contemplative, then shook his head. “The best thing is the whole machine is made so that it’ll progressively weaken the more shots it makes. Should blow up quite suddenly somewhere between the fifth and tenth time its fired.”

Kenobi was staring at Skywalker. “Do you think anyone with your level of mechanical expertise would be able to see that?”

Skywalker grinned. “Not many people are as good as me- but yah. Builder hid the flaws pretty good- but they really, really wanted to blow this thing up.”

Kenobi paled at that for some reason, but before Leia could ask him if everything was alright someone ran onto the bridge.

“Transmission from the Emperor.” He said, huffing.

Well… that wasn’t good. 


	4. We are not talking to him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan decides not to talk to Sidious  
> Sidious is having a bad day

Obi-Wan felt as though something inside of him was freezing and burning all at once. _No,_ he thought, _you will_ not _have him. Not this time._

“We are not answering that call,” Obi-Wan snarled. Rage and fear and pain twisted in his gut. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to run. He wanted to ram his lightsaber through Sidious’ lying face.

Anakin looked at him for a long moment. “If you think that’s best.” He said, voice soft, careful, and that wasn’t how Anakin usually sounded- was it?

No- Anakin didn’t care what Obi-Wan thought. He didn’t listen. He went his own way- did what he thought was best no matter the consequences. No matter who got hurt.

But Obi-Wan couldn’t find any words.

“That’s a good idea.” Padme said, and Obi-Wan felt himself breathing easier. Anakin listened to Padme- except for when he didn’t- except for when she was pregnant and begging and he didn’t listen- didn’t hold _her_ \- held out a hand- and Padme wasn’t breathing anymore-

 _No._ No. That wasn’t Anakin. That had been Vader.

Obi-Wan was sitting on the floor. Why was he on the floor?

He’d been standing up just a moment ago. But now he wasn’t standing up- he was on the floor- and Anakin was sitting beside him, telling him to breathe.

“It’s alright,” Anakin said, voice barely a whisper, “We won’t talk to him. Won’t let him know his slave is gone and I’m back. We’ll figure this out. We can kill him together. I just need you to breathe right now. Just keep breathing. We’ll kill him. It’ll be alright.”

And Obi-Wan was almost ridiculously comforted by his best friend’s assurance of future murder.

…---…

Renon had been distracted when he ran to grab Vader for the Emperor’s call. He hadn’t noticed for a moment- a long moment- that Vader wasn’t exactly _Vader_.

He didn’t have the mask for one- for another- he was hugging a Jedi.

Vader didn’t hug Jedi.

Vader killed Jedi.

And this- whoever this was- was promising the Jedi that they’d kill the Emperor together.

Renon backed up a step.

The bridge had been overtaken. All the Imperials were bound- excepting whoever was in Vader’s armor…

He backed up another step. He needed- he needed to tell someone what was going on!

He needed to find someone- someone to tell him what he was supposed to do. This was not covered in _any_ of the handbooks.

Renon wasn’t supposed to worry about what to do if Vader hugged a Jedi. He was supposed to be the perfect messenger so that Vader never felt the need to choke him to death.

Renon felt like turning and running- but he knew not to do that. He was supposed to look like he knew what he was doing. He was supposed to be confident- to move slowly- and then-

There was a blaster pressed against his side and Renon froze. “I think you’d better sit down,” the man said, the cocky grin on his face making the blaster all the more terrifying.

Renon sat.

He wondered if he should start crying. He’d read about hostage situations before… you were supposed to show vulnerability- make a connection to those holding you hostage.

And sometimes silence was the best option- the thing most likely to get you out alive.

Renon glanced between not-Vader, the hyperventilating Jedi, the princess, the farm-boy, the smuggler, and finally the Wookie.

He decided that silence was the best option.

…---…

Vader wasn’t answering. Vader wasn’t answering and something was very, very _wrong._

Vader had been put on the Death Star as a punishment- put under the direct control of Tarkin as a punishment- but Vader had never rebelled before- not like this.

Vader was just- gone. Sidious couldn’t feel him any longer- couldn’t feel the darkness or strength that had stood beside him these last nineteen years.

All Sidious could sense was an echo.

Vader didn’t answer. The messenger never came back. No one came at all.

Somehow- Vader was gone.

The Death Star- Sidious felt it safe to assume that the Death Star was no longer in Imperial control. And while the rebels would likely not try to kill an entire planet to destroy him- how was he to know what they would actually do?

They were supposed to have some strange sense of honor- but he had never returned it. So what happened if they used his own tactics- his own weapon- against him?

Even he couldn’t withstand to full power of the Death Star- if he was on the planet when he hit.

He could go into hiding- he could leave- but where would he go?

His power was here.

Everything he had worked for- everything he had sacrificed- it all came back to _here_.

Sidious growled, making a Red Guard jump.

He flicked a hand and a droid was beside him in an instant. “Contact the fleet,” Sidious said, “The Death Star has been overtaken. It must be destroyed.”

It hurt, ordering the destruction of his creation- a masterpiece or machinery powerful enough to destroy worlds-

But it had to be done.

Sidious always came first. His creations could not.


	5. A crumbling house of cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin connects a few dots

“So,” Anakin said, “Making sure I got this all right. On their birthday,” he pointed to Luke and Leia, “Nineteen years ago, Sidious turned out to actually be Palpatine. He got the clones to kill the Jedi and took control of the government by saying that the Jedi had tried to kill him. He then sent his new apprentice, Vader, to kill the Jedi at the temple, and he did, and after that he killed the Separatist leaders who Palpatine had control of the entire time.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I died,” Anakin said, “Padme died. You sent Luke to the sandy planet of death and Leia to be a princess.”

Obi-Wan nodded again. Though, when he put it like that the accommodations didn’t seem exactly… fair.

Luke’s face fell then. “They’re dead.” He said, hollowly, “Owen and Beru. They’re dead.”

As far as Obi-Wan knew, Anakin had only met his brother in law once, when his mother had died, and the meeting hadn’t exactly been amicable.

Still, when Anakin looked at Luke his face softened, sorrow burrowing into harsher lines. “I’m sorry,” he said, laying a hand on Luke’s shoulder. “It’s hard to lose someone you love.”

And Obi-Wan remembered hearing Anakin weeping for his mother through the door that separated their quarters and wishing he knew what to say to comfort his friend. Obi-Wan had never known a mother- had never remembered losing one- and he had been so _powerless_ in the face of his friend’s grief.

They had never really talked about it. Obi-Wan had never told Anakin that he was sorry- sorry that he hadn’t listened- that they hadn’t gone to save Shmi in time.

Obi-Wan watched as something in Luke broke and the tears began to fall, and Anakin simply stepped forward and pulled Luke into his arms. Luke went willingly, crying into the taller man’s chest- and Obi-Wan wondered.

If he’d opened that door, if he’d tried harder…

He shook his head. It didn’t matter now- he had a second chance. And he wasn’t going to waste it.

…---…

They had a basic plan hammered out. Padme would come to Alderaan. They would meet with the rebellion heads and figure out whether they were going to just outright destroy the Death Star, or if they would try out some intimidation tactics with the thing first.

Everyone was exhausted, so they were going to take sleep schedule shifts.

Anakin had come from the past when it was nearly nighttime, come to a future morning, and then proceeded to stay awake for far longer than was probably healthy. Not that his sleeping habits were usually healthy…

Anakin, Luke and Leia were going to sleep first, while Obi-Wan, Chewbacca, Han and Artoo guarded the prisoners. Then they’d trade. Except Artoo. Who didn’t need sleep.

Anakin managed to catch Luke alone right before the boy- who was his son and was also only four years younger than him- went to bed.

“Luke,” he said, “I was going to ask Obi-Wan,” Anakin hesitated there, rubbing a metal hand absently against his neck, “But after… after. It didn’t seem such a good idea…” he trailed off. Why was talking so awkward sometimes?

“What do you want to know?” Luke asked.

“Do you know who Vader is?” Anakin asked, stepping forward, hands moving along with his words, “Because- seriously. The guy killed me. And, also, what kind of a Sith name is Vader? It’s like Sidious makes sense, like insidious or possibly hideous based on the new pictures-” Luke snorted, “And Maul like- well, mauling someone and Tyranus like tyrant- those all make sense. But Vader? Like Father? What kind of a name even is that? And- where did he even come from? I came from a week before the war ended but- do you know who he was?”

Anakin made sure to keep his face as open as possible. Luke was family. And Padme had always liked it when he tried. It’d been odd, at first, being with Padme who’d wanted him to work on being more open when everyone else had always wanted him to be so stoic-

Luke shrugged, apologetic. “I don’t know much,” he said, “Only what Obi-Wan told me when he gave me your lightsaber. He said you were a Jedi and a hero and he said that he trained you and Vader and Vader killed you, but that’s all.”

Anakin felt his forehead crinkle together, his face scrunching in thought. “Obi-Wan trained Vader?” he checked.

Luke nodded. Anakin forced a smile. “Thanks Luke,” he said, “I appreciate it.”

Luke smiled back, then waved, going back to his new Death Star quarters.

Anakin made his way to Vader’s quarters with his mask still on.

Pieces of a puzzle were clicking into place, and Anakin didn’t like what he was seeing.

_I cut off three of Vader’s limbs and left him burning by a river of lava._

_He killed my best friend_.

 _An argument could be made for the word_ consumed _…_

 _Don’t you_ ever _do that again._

_We are not answering that call._

Padme woke up in a crypt. Anakin woke up in a Sith Lord’s suit.

As soon as he was in his own quarters, he jerked the helmet off. He fumbled with Vader’s lightsaber for a bit.

Solid lightsaber construction. Very, very much like his own, if slightly longer. To compensate for the added weight of more metal limbs.

He took it apart, quickly, with trembling fingers.

This was how he made lightsabers. This was _so much_ like him.

How- how had he- He’d killed the Tusken Raiders. After they’d murdered his mother he’d killed them all. Had he even hesitated? Had he hesitated with the Jedi children? Obi-Wan… he’d said that Vader killed the children in the temple. Killed everyone. Had he hesitated? He knew some of them- not well, but he’d talked to them. So many of them wanted to train with him- wanted to be like him… he’d been their _hero_.

He didn’t make it far before everything he’d eaten- some nineteen years ago- came up. He _hated_ vomit. The sight of it made him feel like he needed to throw up more but he really didn’t want to- he turned away.

If these were his rooms though…

He found a room full of half demolished or possibly half rebuilt droids easily enough.

Then he was fumbling with his- Vader’s- his- comm. They’d just hung up with Padme and she was planning on getting a little sleep _before_ bringing her pregnant self out to meet them in space but he needed to talk to her _now._

“Padme?” he asked when she finally picked up, “Are you alone?”

She looked exhausted and he felt guilt overwhelm his panic for a moment. “Ani?” she asked, “What’s wrong?”

And the panic was back. “Vader,” Anakin said, “It’s Vader. I think he’s me. Or I’m him. I’m Vader. I’m a Sith Lord.”


	6. People talk about stuff- it's good to talk to other humans I think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be funnier than this one  
> This one is kind of sad

“Okay.” Padme said, “What makes you think that?”

“My lightsaber and his- we made them exactly the same. And he has a room of droids half torn apart or half remade and Luke said Obi-Wan said that he had trained Vader and Obi-Wan only ever had me as a Padawan.

“Some of the things Obi-Wan said make more sense now- like how I was supposed to never do _that_ again and he didn’t say what _that_ was but I figure it’s becoming a Sith and he said _consumed_ was a good word like the Dark Side consumed me- and he knew who I was in the suit before any of the time travel stuff, because it was me in the suit _before_ the time travel stuff and _I_ ended up in the suit and _you_ were in the crypt and- and Vader didn’t eat me.” Anakin paused for a moment, trying to gather scattered and panicked thoughts.

“Also, Bail and Breha’s reaction to me when I was talking about telling people their children were alive? It was like oh-no-someone-has-found-out-my-worst-secret-and-I’m-really-trying-not-to-panic, it was written all over their faces. And I didn’t think about it then but it happened and then they totally thought it was a hostage situation or something ‘cause I asked where Obi-Wan was and then they gave him over and he seemed so resigned and… it’s me. It’s gotta be.”

Padme watched him for a long moment. “Are you a Sith Lord now?” she finally asked.

“No! And I won’t be! I won’t!”

Padme smiled at him. “Then what do you have to worry about?”

Anakin opened his mouth but no sound came out because her point seemed to make sense but there really was something wrong with it…

Padme yawned then. “I need to get to bed,” she said, “And so do you. Try to get some rest. We'll talk more when I get there.”

It was good advice, even if Anakin knew he couldn’t take it. Even if he wanted her to stay, wanted her to keep talking to him, to help him feel better. But she was pregnant, and she needed rest, so he smiled. “Goodnight Angel,” he said.

He ended up fixing a cleaning droid to take care of the mess he’d made. It was relaxing. And if he ended up falling asleep while trying to reassemble an R2 unit- who would know?

…---…

Darth Vader came on the intercom and said that the ship was leaking a highly toxic gas on certain floors. All personnel was moved far, far away from the bridge.

…---…

When Padme arrived Anakin wanted to lift her up and swing her around, to hold her tight and never let go.

There were two reasons he couldn’t do that.

One- she was pregnant.

Two- this suit made hugging people extremely difficult.

Still, he was incredibly happy to see her.

…---…

They were having a rebel meeting on the Death Star.

It sounded like the start of a bad joke.

“We need to destroy it,” Obi-Wan said. “We can’t let a weapon with this potential for destruction exist.”

“Don’t we want to kill the Emperor?” Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan looked at him, feeling something like dread rising in his chest.

“We could just threaten him with it- like- hand yourself over or we’ll destroy your planet.” Anakin suggested.

“We can’t destroy a planet!” Several voices shouted that at once.

“I’m not saying we should destroy the planet!” Anakin said, voice rising, “I’m saying we should pretend to be willing to destroy a planet! There’s a difference!”

“And what happens if Palpatine calls our bluff? It’s too much of a risk! The Death Star needs to be destroyed!” Obi-Wan shouted back.

Anakin opened his mouth to reply, face reddening, and then he stopped, paling. One hand went over his mouth as he stumbled to his feet, knocking over his chair. “I- I gotta go,” he said, and he ran out of the room.

After a moment, and some frantic shooing from Padme, Obi-Wan followed.

…---…

He’d started arguing with Obi-Wan- and his first thought had been that he needed to talk to Palpatine.

How long had he been doing that? Telling a Sith Lord all of his problems- seeking advice, listening to the man’s comforting lies? Because he was a Sith. And so he had been lying- lying for years.

Since Anakin was nine and the man had complimented him on saving Naboo.

And ever since then- every meeting- every kind word- Palpatine had been leading him along, guiding him gently over to the dark side. _Don’t you see? The Jedi don’t appreciate you. The Jedi don’t understand you. I do. Don’t tell Obi-Wan. If you tell him you won’t be able to meet with me anymore. Don’t tell anyone. Keep this to yourself. Your friends don’t understand you, how would they be able to understand this?_

And it all made so much sense when he said it. How hard had it been, in the end? To turn Anakin to the Darkside? Had he even tried to fight it?

He’d thought that there was nothing that could make him turn. But apparently Palpatine could.

And the worst part was- even knowing all of that- Anakin still wanted to talk to him.

…---…

Obi-Wan found Anakin sitting against a wall with his knees pulled up to his chest. He slowly sat down beside Anakin, not saying anything for a long moment. Finally he said, “Are you alright?”

Anakin shook his head. “We were arguing,” he said, “And I thought- I thought- I want to talk to Palpatine. And its so stupid because I thought we were friends but we never were. He was only nice to me because he wanted to use me. He wanted me to be his apprentice.”

Obi-Wan felt something inside of him freeze.

So… Anakin had figured it out then.

He sighed. “How long have you known?”

“When we went to sleep, I asked Luke if he knew who Vader was. He said you trained Vader, but I was your only Padawan. Everything fell into place from there.”

Obi-Wan hesitated for a long moment, then wrapped an arm around Anakin’s shoulders, pulling the younger man to his side. Anakin didn’t resist, leaning against Obi-Wan.

“I’m sorry,” Anakin said, “I don’t know- I don’t know why I did it. But I’m sorry.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t really respond to that- not even to this boy who hadn’t done anything yet. So he just said, “Don’t do it again and we’ll call it even.”

Anakin made a sound, somewhere between a laugh and a sob. “It’s a deal.”


	7. More stuff cause of the way it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some talking happens  
> And some repair work  
> I don't know anything about science  
> But Star Wars isn't really based on science anyways

“So,” Leia said, “Our plan is to go to Imperial Center with a fleet of ships. And the Death Star. Then we’re supposed to bluff our way into killing Sidious.”

Skywalker grinned, a cocky thing that didn’t reach his eyes. “I hear I pull off the suit very well.”

More than one person in the room winced. Which was something she would get to the bottom of- just not now.

“Great.” She said, “But if they have the Death Star plans- and the Death Star is remarkably easy to blow up- then wouldn’t it be in our best interest to find a way to make it harder?”

Which… was a fair point.

…---…

Anakin loved mechanics and ships and working on mechanics and ships.

The Death Star was a monstrosity. First off- it was a sphere. Who made a circular ship? Anakin knew that there wasn’t any air resistance in space so, technically, shape didn’t matter… but still. A circle?

After that was the whole capable-of-destroying-a-planet-in-one-shot thing. That was… messed up.

And last was just… how was he supposed to work on something this _big_? Fixing it so it wouldn’t explode was an impossibility. He could probably delay an explosion- they had enough carbonite that they could freeze a torpedo for about an hour or so before it exploded… but the positioning would have to be so precise…

Well. It was a good thing he worked with the force.

Even if, _technically_ , since they were in space, none of this stuff had any weight.

…---…

“Wait,” Han said, “We’re going to kill the Emperor?”

Everyone looked at him for a long moment. “Yes.”

“I’m not getting involved in this!” Han said, “I have debts to pay off! I don’t have time to save the galaxy!”

“You’re already here,” Anakin pointed out. “Besides, if we do manage to kill of the Emperor- the guy is filthy rich. Anyone who helps out with the whole heroic-getting-rid-of-the-evil-Emperor thing would be able to find friends in high places who’d be willing to help pay of their debts.”

And… that did sound nice.

The debts paying off part. And the friends in high places part.

Not the being a hero part.

Or the princess part.

Or the Luke part.

Or the Chewie part.

This had nothing to do with any of those things at all.

…---…

Leia had always wanted to meet Padme Amidala, even before she knew the woman was her mother. The fact that she was made everything so much better.

The part where Padme was pregnant with another Luke and another Leia was certainly…odd.

Leia had loved her childhood. She loved her parents.

And yet… there was something about meeting her biological parents that thrilled her. They were both heroes- both larger than life- and now they were here. And they had created her.

They were human. And she couldn’t help but wonder how much different her life would have been had they raised her.

She wouldn’t be a princess. Naboo elected queens, but a former queen’s daughter does not equal princess. Would she still be interested in politics? Probably.

Padme was.

And she would have grown up with Luke… how different would that have been? She didn’t know him very well yet- but she did like him.

He was sweet.

She was still angry at the fact that she had a brother, and no one had ever told her. That hurt more than not knowing who her parents were. Her parents had been dead until very recently. Her brother had not been.

He’d been alive. And he’d been out there. Growing up on Tattoine- and she’d never known. Never got the chance to visit or get to know him or… anything.

Leia stood. She needed answers.

…---…

“Mom,” Leia said, “Dad, I need to speak with you.”

Neither of them looked excited for the upcoming conversation, but they came anyways.

Leia took a deep breath. Hiding her biological father’s identity made sense- he was a Jedi. And the children of Jedi were often killed.

The rest of it… did not make sense to her. “You kept my brother from me.” She said, “And you never told me who my biological mother was. I can understand why you kept Skywalker a secret- but why my mother? And why was I never given a chance to meet Luke? To talk to him? We’re siblings! Why weren’t we raised together?”

Bail sighed, a long, drawn out sound as he leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. He sat back up a moment later, running a hand through his hair. “The last days of the war,” he finally said, “Were… difficult. There were so many people dead, so many friends dead. And the death count just kept growing.

“I was at the temple when it burnt- or- well. I went to the temple. And the Clone Troopers were there- and they shot down a child. Without blinking or- or hesitating and- and Anakin was gone- he was dead- and then Padme was dead too and I couldn’t- I couldn’t give both of you up. But Obi-Wan couldn’t safely come to Alderaan with us. And I knew- we both knew- that he couldn’t give both of you up either.

“We said it was to protect you. We said separating you would be more likely to keep you from the Emperor- and that was a valid concern… but… the reality is that I couldn’t stand to let you go. And I didn’t know what would happen if you found out about your brother. It could have put you both in danger- and I still wasn’t willing to let you go. I’m sorry. I’m so _sorry_.” He was weeping openly, tear tracks running down his face.

Breha was weeping with him. And there was something wrong- so wrong with that- with separating her and Luke because… because they couldn’t let go… but she _could_ understand.

Leia hesitantly wrapped her arms around her father. He hugged her back, tightly. Her mother was there a moment later.

And Leia was still angry. And everything didn’t suddenly make sense.

But it was… better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know something?
> 
> I got a Covid test like last week on Wednesday.
> 
> And they still haven't gotten back to me.
> 
> It's annoying.
> 
> But that's fine. Everything is fine.


	8. To manipulate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidious is a jerk  
> Plans don't exactly go according to plan

It took them an embarrassingly long amount of time to figure out how to get a transmission to the Emperor. None of them actually knew the right codes…

Luke was the one who eventually remembered Renon.

…---…

Renon looked at the rebels dubiously.

“You want to talk to the Emperor.” He said.

They nodded.

“Even though you refused his last call and implicitly stated you weren’t going to talk to him.”

They nodded again.

“You just had a sudden change of heart?”

The Wookie growled at him. The smuggler’s hand twitched towards his blaster.

Renon looked at them for a long moment. Technically, the Emperor had wanted to talk to them. So, giving them the codes was not _disloyal_ …

…---…

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme, and Bail were the only ones in the room. Anakin stood tall before the projector. Vader would have knelt, but Anakin wasn’t Vader. He wouldn’t be.

Anakin was wearing the armor. And the helmet. He didn’t like it. It made everything red, and if he paid attention it made him feel… prickly. Like there was something just outside of his senses and if he just reached a little further, he would find… something.

He waited for the Emperor to pick up.

Palpatine’s significantly-more-wrinkly face glowed blue and enormous in front of him.

“Sidious,” Anakin said, and his voice boomed out. “You have two choices. Surrender, or I blow your planet to dust with you on it.”

“Isn’t that a little dangerous old friend?” Sidious said, “Giving me the option to surrender, a chance to escape? Why not just kill the whole planet? Surely you would be… safer that way.”

“Perhaps I like the planet.”

“You hate the planet.”

“Perhaps I like someone on the planet.”

“You hate everyone. Including me.”

That was… not quite true. “Perhaps I’m working on an alliance that is unlikely to go through _as_ smoothly if I destroy the population of an entire planet.”

_What is this? Why am I responding? Why am I justifying himself instead of getting Sidious to surrender already? What am I doing?_

“That one actually makes sense,” Sidious said, looking thoughtful.

“What caused your change of heart my boy?” he asked, “Why turn against me now? After all that we’ve accomplished together?”

 _I’m not your boy,_ Anakin thought. It wasn’t very convincing, even inside of his own head. “Perhaps I want your Empire. Without you in it.”

“Do you really think you could do this without me?” Sidious asked, “Do you really think you could rule? You would be _no one_ without me.”

 _You are not even a little bit convincing._ Anakin thought. It was kind of true, Sidious was manipulating him based on things that hadn’t happened yet. Still. It was… it was Palpatine. His friend. Who’d never been his friend.

“Surrender or die.” Anakin said.

Palpatine sighed, a long, drawn out sound. “Do you really think you can fool me? I can think of only two reasons you would betray me. Either you have gone back to Kenobi, or your child is alive.”

Anakin felt something prickling along his skin, a chill racing down his spine. Fear. For someone who’s nickname was the Hero With No Fear… he was always so afraid. “Kenobi tore you to pieces and left you to burn. I felt your anger- your need for revenge- for… _balance_. You loved him once- but I don’t believe you could ever forgive him for saying that he loved you as he left you screaming, for walking away. That says nothing about Kenobi himself- he would never take you back. Not after what you did to those younglings.”

Anakin forced himself not to move, not to stumble back. Palpatine- Sidious. Sidious was manipulating him. That- that probably wasn’t even how it happened. Anakin refused to turn and look at Obi-Wan- he didn’t want to see the expression on his face.

“That leaves a child.” Sidious said, tapping a finger against his chin. Anakin stood frozen. His mouth wouldn’t move. Why wouldn’t his mouth move?

“You recently captured Leia Organa. And she is the correct age- she is so much like her _mother_ isn’t she? And I can’t think she’d ever forgive you if you blew up a planet… that’s why you took over the Death Star- to save her planet. Because you couldn’t bear it if she hated you too- or perhaps if she hated you _more_ … Hmmm. I don’t believe that death is in the cards for me. Goodbye _Dear One_.”

And the connection cut out. Anakin felt rather lightheaded. The suit tried to force more air in. He let it. “Well,” he said, “That didn’t work.” He tried for levity. It fell flat.

…---…

Obi-Wan knew- he had known that this was a bad idea. Talking to Sidious was a bad idea. Letting Anakin talk to Sidious was even a worse idea.

And this… was far too accurate and far too off course all at once.

It was horrible because the same things that motivated Anakin must have also motivated Vader- or had to potential to motivate him anyways.

His children. His wife- when she was alive. And Obi-Wan himself.

Trying to talk to Vader _hadn’t_ worked though- Obi-Wan had tried. He’d tried to pull Anakin back and… and Vader had hurt Padme. He hadn’t listened- he never _listened_.

“Well,” Anakin said, “That didn’t work.”

Anakin was swaying on his feet.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, “Are you alright?”

“Not at all.” Anakin said, “But I do believe we should get going.”

And then Obi-Wan felt it too.

The Emperor wasn’t coming up to them- but his army was.


	9. I think this is nine. Probably. Maybe. I don't know anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epic space battle begins

“Well,” Anakin said, taking off the helmet and shaking his head, trying to get his clumped hair to be less… clumpy, “It looks like we are moving on to Plan B then.”

“When did we come up with a Plan B?” Han asked.

That was a very good question.

Anakin shrugged. “I always have a backup plan because the first one never works.”

That was entirely to true.

…---…

Anakin didn’t have any Jedi robes to change into, so he changed into an Imperial uniform instead.

It would do. It was better than Vader’s armor anyways.

Anakin was tempted to keep the cape… in the end though he decided it was probably best not to.

It clashed with the uniform.

…---…

“So… we got the rebel fleet. The Death Star- which we won’t actually be using because in a space battle a beam that powerful is impractical and likely to harm both sides- we got lots of blasters. We have Vader’s helmet, and a lot of Stormtroopers that would probably do anything he said. We have two Jedi, one Jedi in training, and three lightsabers. Since the Death Star is now useless to us, we are trying to evacuate everyone, then let the Emperor’s forces actually blow it up. And we’ll be trying to save as many escape pods as we can.”

“Yep.”

“And you still think we’re going to win?”

“We are fighting the Imperial Navy. Vader is supreme commander of basically the whole military. So, if Vader is doing something, those guys are going to be scared to go against him. They know what he’s capable of. Usually, the Vader fear factor goes against us. In this case…”

“It’s actually helpful.”

“Yep.”

“Well… that’s nice. I guess. I hope you don’t die.”

“I hope you don’t die either.”

…---…

Luke had never been part of any sort of battle before- but he knew he was a better pilot than a duelist. He hadn’t even seen a lightsaber before today.

“Do you want this?” Luke asked, holding out Anakin’s lightsaber.

Anakin hesitated for a long moment, then reached out. His fingers had barely brushed the lightsaber’s hilt when he jumped back, eyes wide, as though he’d been burnt.

“Um…” he said, “I think you can take that. I’ll keep Vader’s.”

“Okay,” Luke said. There was something weird there, but his father would tell him if it was important.

Luke hesitated, but Anakin didn’t, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Luke. Padme followed a second later, her hug a bit more awkward with the whole being pregnant thing… being pregnant with _him_ which was so weird…

“Listen to the Force alright?” Anakin said, voice sounding muffled from where Luke stood with his head pressed against the other man’s chest. “I know you can feel it- let it flow through you. Just listen, and everything will be okay.”

Luke nodded.

A moment later, he let go, clambering into the cockpit of Darth Vader’s personal ship. Leia had taken great pleasure in painting it red on the trip here, and though he hadn’t known why she was doing it at the time, it made sense now. Luke didn’t want to be shot down by the people he was actually supposed to be fighting with.

Then it was time for him to go and join the rebellion fleet.

…---…

Vader’s ship was one you always wanted on your side in a fight.

There were more than a few pilots who saw it and quietly slunk away.

It was possible to survive desertion. Surviving a fight with Vader was far less likely.

…---…

Anakin really did want to join the battle- he wanted to be able to protect his children- but the best way to do that right now wasn’t to fly.

He looked over at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s hands were clenching and unclenching around his lightsaber in an almost absent way.

“Don’t worry,” Anakin said, “We’ll kill him.” _And I won’t join him. Not this time._

…---…

Luke wasn’t used to flying with a team- with listening to orders and having a wingmate you were supposed to protect who’d protect you in turn.

He was used to flying alone. Through canyons. In atmosphere.

Outer space flying was a different beast entirely. He adjusted quickly… but it was so different.

And he was fighting now, not just dodging.

Also- the ship. This ship- for all that it had been Vader’s- was beautiful. It drove like a dream. Which was worse than a less responsive ship for him- because he wasn’t used to driving something that responded like this.

He kept accidentally overcompensating which was not good because he was either going to get him or his wingmate killed.

 _Listen to the force,_ Luke thought as loudly as he could, _Listen to the force he says. What does that even mean!?_

 _No need to shout,_ his father’s voice replied.

Luke jerked, sending the ship into a nosedive before hurriedly leveling out again, looping around a ship that’d tried following him down.

“What’re you doing in my head!” Luke shouted. A second later he made sure his radio wasn’t broadcasting. It wasn’t- which was good.

 _You called._ Anakin said.

“I didn’t expect you to answer!” But it was… nice that he had.

A stray shot rammed into the side of his ship and the whole thing vibrated slightly. Vader’s ship had good shields though.

 _Focus Luke,_ Anakin chided, and Luke could feel his worry- his wishing that he could be out there fighting with Luke- even when his mission clearly needed to be elsewhere.

“Focus on what?” Luke yelped as one of the Emperor’s ships tried to ram into him, taking another nosedive.

 _The force,_ Anakin said, _the feeling you get when its just you and your ship. Flying. Freedom. A weightless sort of peaceful-screaming-everything._

The words were convoluted. They contradicted. They made no sense- but Luke knew exactly what his father was talking about.

 _Of course-_ he thought, _I know how to do that._


	10. How am I supposed to come up with chapter titles? I dunno. People die. And people live. Something some.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People die.  
> And live.  
> And fight.  
> And triumph.  
> And fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay- so there are two scenes with Yoda's perspective.  
> I wrote them backwards, like he talks, but if you don't like that the last one is also written in normal speak in the end notes.

Moving, the Force always was. Shifting it did now. Light did overcome darkness.

Yoda gasped, cane falling into the swamp around him.

Whispered, “Your time to move is _now_ ,” the Force did.

…---…

The doors to the palace were open, beckoning, as if Sidious was inviting them in. _Come and get me_ , they said.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked back.

This was a trap.

But it wasn’t like they had time to find another option.

So they walked inside.

…---…

Luke’s wingman had been shot down. Luke hadn’t been able to prevent it. There had been a warning- but there was a limit to what even he could do.

He didn’t have training. Not really.

All he could do was his best- the problem was that his best wasn’t good enough.

…---…

Sidious hadn’t known exactly what to expect, but it wasn’t this. Vader had acted… strange. And his force presence… was incredibly odd.

Sidious had not forseen this. Still… he knew Anakin just as well as he knew Vader.

“Anakin,” Sidious said, “It is good to see you again.”

Anakin watched him for a long moment, jaw clenched. As though he was afraid of the words that would come out of his mouth if he opened it.

“When did you come back?” Sidious asked, “The switch had to occur sometime in the minutes before the Death Star was overtaken- you were always one for decisive action.”

And then Obi-Wan was moving, jumping forward, blue lightsaber lit.

Anakin followed a second behind, using a very familiar red lightsaber. Interesting.

Sidious had his own saber out a moment later.

They were talented- very talented.

But Obi-Wan was old, and Anakin was used to fighting with a much younger and more limber version of the man.

“It’s really too bad you didn’t come earlier,” Sidious said, “Vader spent quite a bit of time with Leia, trying to get her to reveal the location of the rebel alliance. If you’d come just a bit earlier, you might have spared her that.”

Anakin obviously knew what he meant- and the rage- and guilt- in his eyes was very encouraging.

Sidious allowed himself a smirk.

Anakin’s anger had always been his downfall.

…---…

Trenches were stupid. Luke wasn’t even sure he understood the plan anymore. How long were they trying to keep the Death Star from blowing up?

Everyone knew they weren’t going to use it. So it was useless as an intimidation tactic… And it’d been a while- most of the people were probably off the ship already…

So why was he chasing a ship through the trench- the only trench that could actually lead to destruction of the Death Star from the outside?

And desperately trying not to die because now there was another ship behind him and-

And Han was there, gunning the ship behind him down.

Luke grinned.

He was so close to the other ship- he could shoot it down. Save the Death Star.

And yet- and yet…

That felt _wrong_.

 _Let them go,_ The Force seemed to whisper, _Let them go._

Luke pulled up. The Death Star shuddered.

They’d have another hour to evacuate before the whole thing blew- Luke just hoped it would be enough time.

…---…

Padme wasn’t sure whether she should curse or rejoice when the alarms started ringing.

She’d wanted this thing gone- but she’d have preferred it didn’t start exploding while she was on it.

Still- there was time.

They’d be going out in escape pods- mostly unprotected and with very little steering available-

Hopefully the Imperial Navy didn’t decide to fire on the escape pods. Their own, loyal, men were in there as well as a few members of the rebellion.

Padme grabbed Leia, then Threepio.

And she ran.

She felt is should be noted that running while pregnant was not particularly pleasant.

...---...

Anakin moved, the force swirling around him.

It was so different now- here- so much darker. He could hear children screaming.

Just like when he’d touched his old lightsaber.

How many children had he killed with it? How many deaths could be laid at his feet?

And his daughter… Vader had tortured Leia. Anakin had tortured his own daughter. Had he known? Surely not… he wouldn’t- wouldn’t have done it if he’d known…

This dance, dodging and twisting and weaving- was difficult.

Sidious was old- but he was prepared. And he was powerful.

His guards had joined in at some point as well- but Obi-Wan and Anakin were cutting through them. Slowly but surely, they were getting to Sidious.

But something- something was wrong. Obi-Wan was breathing so heavily- and Anakin felt a chill run through him again. Obi-Wan wasn’t young anymore- this fight needed to end. And fast.

But before Anakin could do anything one of the guards moved forward, swinging his weapon like a club over Obi-Wan’s head.

Obi-Wan couldn’t dodge it and Sidious’ blade at the same time.

He fell, crumpling.

Anakin was by his side in an instant, standing over him, Vader’s blade in his hand, glaring at Sidious.

The guards backed away at step. Sidious shook his head slowly, looking so very disappointed. “You had such _potential_ my boy,” he said, and Anakin couldn’t help the vaguely ashamed feeling that overtook him.

What was _wrong_ with him?

And then Sidious raised his hands. Lightning arched out of them. Anakin caught them on Vader’s blade, but he couldn’t keep that up forever.

He needed something else- something…

And like an echo from a fallen time- Anakin felt… something.

A memory. An experience.

Vader had suffered through Force Lightning so many times- and he’d found a way to disperse it through himself. It would hurt, but it would mitigate the damage. He would survive, and he would be able to move.

Being able to surprise Sidious was of upmost importance.

Anakin let his blade droop.

The lightning hit.

And Anakin screamed.

…---…

They had not thought this through. They had not thought this through at all. What were they supposed to do with all the escape pods? Where were they supposed to go? They couldn’t just land on Imperial Center or whatever it was called these days…

The Emperor’s fleet was also definitely firing on the escape pods. Apparently it was worth the loyal lives they would take to accidentally possibly kill a rebellion leader as well.

Though, with what had almost been Alderaan’s fate Luke was pretty sure he shouldn’t be surprised.

Ship after ship exploded- on both sides.

Luke kept fighting.

…---…

At the temple Yoda never had thought he would be. In mysterious ways the Force moved.

Urged him faster, the force did, and faster he went.

In strange dreams the scene he burst in upon could be found.

Unconscious on the ground lay Kenobi.

Alive, Anakin Skywalker was. Over Kenobi he stood, with Vader’s saber alight.

Deranged, Sidious was, deranged and cackling. Lightning, he wielded.

Vader’s saber, Anakin lowered, and scream, he did, as lightning engulfed him.

Yoda moved.

Moved, the guards did too- but faster, Yoda was.

Turn to face Yoda, Sidious did.

Foolishly stopped watching the chosen one, Sidious did.

Through Sidious’s chest, a blade of red light sprang.

Fall, Sidious did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoda had never thought that he would be back here- at the temple. And yet- here he was. The Force moved in mysterious ways.
> 
> The Force urged him faster, and he went.
> 
> He came upon a scene that would have fit in quite nicely in one of his stranger dreams.
> 
> Obi-Wan Kenobi- in a crumpled, unconscious heap on the ground.
> 
> Anakin Skywalker- wearing an Imperial Uniform for some reason- standing guard over Obi-Wan with Vader’s red saber alight.
> 
> Sidious- hands outstretched, lightning pouring out of him as he cackled.
> 
> He watched for one, timeless moment. Then Anakin lowered his saber.
> 
> The lightning crackled into him instead, and he screamed.
> 
> And Yoda moved.
> 
> Green light hissed into existence as Yoda bounded forward.
> 
> The guards moved to intercept him, but they could not stop him.
> 
> Sidious was forced to turn away from Anakin, who lay, writhing on the floor, to focus on Yoda instead.
> 
> That was his last mistake.
> 
> As he turned towards Yoda, Anakin moved, bringing Vader’s still ignited Saber through Sidious’s neck.
> 
> The Sith’s head fell to the ground and rolled.
> 
> Anakin watched it in horror for a long moment.
> 
> Then he fainted.


	11. I am posting everything really fast right now cause I'm leaving for eighteen months in a month and I'm trying to get everything done and I'm freaking out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'll be great.  
> People panic.  
> And feel bad.  
> And feel good.  
> All the feelings.

“No.” Padme said. “I’m not doing it.”

“Angel,” Anakin said, “There’s no one else.”

“Bail.”

Obi-Wan coughed into a hand. “While Bail would usually be a perfectly sound option… he leads the rebellion. Much like Sidious once lead the Seperatists. That… didn’t end well. And you are well loved on both sides of this war. The Empire used you as a propaganda tool… and so did the rebellion. If anyone is going to bring peace- it’ll be you.”

“I believe in democracy!” Padme said, voice practically a shriek. “I’m pregnant. We are going to have twins and we _already_ have twins, one of whom is planning on living with us. We are not even in the correct time period and I don’t want to be the Empress!”

Those were all very valid points.

Obi-Wan was pretty sure that on any normal day he’d be arguing them with her. But right now… good change did not occur swiftly. They would need someone leading the Empire- someone that both sides could trust implicitly.

Someone trustworthy. Someone who would give up their power at the first logical opportunity. Someone who would reinstate the senate but have enough brains to do it properly.

Someone like Padme.

Anakin sighed softly, then wrapped Padme in a gentle hug.

Obi-Wan blinked. He hadn’t noticed until then- but she was trembling.

“I don’t want to be Empress.” Padme repeated, squeezing her eyes shut as tears ran down her face. “I want to go back to my family. I want to bring you and Luke home and raise our children. I don’t _want_ this.”

“I know.” Anakin said, “I’m sorry.”

And Obi-Wan could tell that he actually was.

…---…

Renon wondered about his life sometimes.

It had been fairly normal. Until about a week ago.

There were rumors of course- that Vader wasn’t really Vader but a Jedi wearing his armor… but most people didn’t believe them.

He was _Vader_.

He was invincible- something like that couldn’t happen to _him_.

Renon wondered if Marlie believed him when he said the rumors were true.

He wondered if it mattered.

He was sitting on the couch, one arm wrapped around his wife, who sat snuggled into his side, watching some strange show about what looked to be a rather large and very ugly frog- when the Imperial symbol flashed, interrupting. Renon wasn’t sure whether he should be grateful or not.

It was Vader- or Skywalker, in Vader’s armor- standing in what was once the Senate.

It’d been dissolved recently.

“Citizen’s of the Empire,” Skywalker said, voice booming, “Our beloved Emperor, Sheev Palpatine, is dead. We mourn his loss.”

Renon had a feeling Skywalker wasn’t actually all that sad.

“I am second in line for his throne,” Skywalker said, then paused. “As are within my powers as Imperial Heir, I pass the ruling of this Empire to my wife, Padme Amidala.”

He held out a black gloved hand.

A dead woman- looking as radiant as she ever had in life- stepped out to meet him, grasping his hand in hers.

Renon had several questions. The first- was Vader married to Amidala, or was Skywalker? The second- how did she look so young? She looked like she had when she’d… died. Pregnant and everything. Third- was she a clone? Fourth- if she was a clone, what was her actual personality? Cloning people gave them the same faces but very different spirits…

The questions were multiplying, but before Renon could get too concerned Skywalker said, “Thank you all for your time. I bid you a good day.”

The connection cut out. And they were back to the frog.

…---…

“How are you doing?” Padme asked, voice soft.

They were sitting in a mostly secluded corner of a large parlor type thing. Most of the rebellion alliance leadership was here for a strange sort of the-Emperor-is-dead party.

Padme was the Empress now. The twins were due to arrive very, very soon.

Palpatine was dead.

Anakin’s family was here- Padme and Obi-Wan and Luke and Leia- the only one thing that could’ve made it better was Ahsoka.

It was good. It was really good.

But Anakin couldn’t get Sidious’s words out of his head. _I don’t believe you could ever forgive him for saying that he loved you as he left you screaming…_

Anakin sat up straighter.

“Wait a second!” he said. He hadn’t meant to say it quite that loud. Everyone in the room turned to him. He nodded to Padme, then stood and, ignoring everyone else, grabbed Obi-Wan’s arm and dragged him out of the room. They moved past the guards at the door, down the hall and into a much smaller room.

Obi-Wan didn’t resist. “Any chance you’ll tell me what this is about?” Obi-Wan asked, bemused.

Anakin turned to face him straight on. “I was thinking- about some of the things that Pal- Sidious said.” Obi-Wan winced. “And I just realized that _he_ said _you_ said you loved me- and I don’t even remember it!”

Obi-Wan was staring at him. Anakin kept going. “I’ve wanted you to say that for _years,_ and apparently you did but I time traveled and missed it!” He’d also missed becoming a human bonfire- which was nice. But _still_. “You need to say it.”

“What?”

“I know you said it. Which means it’s true. But I don’t remember it. So- you need to say it.”

“Here?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin looked at him for a long, long moment. Obi-Wan sighed, but his lips twitched into a sort of half smile. “I love you Anakin.” He said.

And it was true. It was so, gloriously true and Anakin couldn’t help but bask in the feeling of it ringing through the force.

“I love you too.” Anakin said. His voice only cracked a tiny bit. Anakin was rather pleased by that- but he was just so _happy_ and Obi-Wan loved him and the room was all blurry and he was crying- why was he crying?

Stupid time travel. It made him so _emotional_.

Obi-Wan’s arms slipped around him a moment later. Anakin hugged him back, as tight as he could. Obi-Wan loved him.

Obi-Wan loved him.

…---…

Obi-Wan held Anakin as he sobbed.

He wanted to shake the man- to say _You knew. Didn’t you? You_ had _to know._

He didn’t. Perhaps, one day, he’d ask. But for now- for now this would have to be enough.

…---…

Vader stood behind Amidala in every meeting, a brooding black shadow.

For some reason- he didn’t seem nearly as scary as he had before. The air wasn’t as… cold around him anymore.

He hadn’t killed anyone at all since Amidala had taken the throne.

Everyone agreed that they could not have been married long.

Everyone also agreed that if Amidala could make _Vader_ so agreeable she must truly be a miracle worker.

Marriage had truly changed him.

…---…

Ahsoka watched every recording of the Imperial Couple she could get her hands on.

Everything pointed to the same impossibility.

The boy, Luke, who called Padme mom.

Padme’s age, and the fact that she was _alive_.

The Imperial Twins.

When Vader walked there was no longer so much- so much _pain_. He moved faster than he had before- he joked with people- though it was hard to tell with the vocoder.

And then… then she saw something that truly made her breath catch.

Obi-Wan. Padme stood beside him. “I pardon all remaining Jedi for their crimes against the Empire,” Padme said.

Obi-Wan smiled, then he turned to Vader, raising both eyebrows.

“No need to be so snippy,” Vader said.

And Ahsoka knew that she really needed to get to Coursant. She’d grab Rex first, of course.


	12. So many things are still unresolved- but it's really great you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Rex show up  
> A bit of summary stuff  
> Foreshadowing  
> Aren't I amazing?

Artoo watched the organics hug. And cry. And hug some more.

It seemed to make them more functional.

There were still several people missing though. It’d be alright- he’d find them.

…---…

Luke had never expected anything this amazing to ever happen to him.

He had two parents- two parents who were _alive._ Beru and Owen had been wonderful. He missed them so much.

But they had always been his Aunt and Uncle- they hadn’t been comfortable when he’d been little and slipped up to call them Mom and Dad.

And now he had both.

And he was living with them. In a palace.

Leia was close by, but she had chosen to live with her adoptive parents.

Which was fair- it was a bit odd having parents that were just a few years older than they were.

Luke knew his relationship with his parents would never be the same as the other Luke would have to them- they hadn’t raised him, and they were too close in age for something truly parental.

But for now- for now this was enough.

…---…

Artoo found Ahsoka easier than even he’d thought he could. Getting her the codes to fly freely into Corsaunt was more difficult- but he did it.

And now, here they were. Rex stood beside Ahsoka, looking bemused as she argued with the guards, saying that yes, she really did know the Empress and yes, the Empress really did want to speak with them, and why couldn’t they just go ask her?

Since the guards did not speak binary and wouldn’t listen to Artoo even if they did, Artoo went to find Anakin.

He’d be able to let them in.

…---…

Rex was here. Ahsoka was here. They were _here._

Anakin had a hard time keeping himself from running to them, and a harder time still keeping himself from hugging her as soon as they were in sight.

There’d be time for that.

They’d make time for all of that.

…---…

It took four years to instate the new and improved senate- complete with anti-Emperor laws and ironclad term limits for both the Senators and the Chancellor.

The twins grew.

Luke became a licensed pilot with some Jedi training by the side. Leia became a Senator.

Yoda and Obi-Wan started a new Jedi order- this one with significantly less ties to the Senate and far more private funding.

Anakin and Padme moved to Naboo.

Anakin couldn’t help but wonder if there was a way to return to their own time.

He also wondered- Padme and he had replaced Padme’s body and Vader. So- where had their counterparts gone?


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of my other chapters have to be more than two pages long but epilogue's don't count so HA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set in the Clone Wars. I don't explicitly say it in the chapter itself- but it is a thing.

Vader had been standing on the bridge. Now he was sitting by- Padme? He couldn’t see- everything was so blurry- and there were colors- and he couldn’t _breathe_.

His mouth was open but he couldn’t pull in enough air. Where was his suit? Where was _he_?

He needed to breathe. Why couldn’t he breathe?

In the midst of his panic, Vader felt the force pulling him- gentle in a way it hadn’t been in years. He pitched forward, knocking into a table, durasteel fingers finding a commlink.

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t see.

Emergency dial was easy though. That only took two buttons.

He couldn’t breathe.

He heard someone answer on the other end, a voice so familiar- but the familiarity didn’t matter because he couldn’t _breathe_ -

“Help,” he whispered, partially because anything louder bloodied already damaged lungs and partially because he didn’t have the air for anything else.

“Anakin?” Someone was shouting, “Anakin?”

Vader couldn’t say anything more though. Not enough air.

Black spots were speckled across his vision. He was going to die.

And then- Vader remembered something. Sidious had shown Vader a technique once, a way to preserve a mostly dead body for hours beyond its natural endurance.

It was extremely unpleasant for the mostly dead person, which meant that it worked wonders for interrogation.

Vader had never thought to use it on himself but-

He wrapped the force in and through him, allowing it to suffuse him, then forcing it in further still.

He dug into himself- into the organs- artificial as they were, and let the force breathe for him.

His lungs took in more air than they would be able to if he’d been breathing on his own- his heart beat more steadily- and it hurt so _bad_. The force caused as much damage as it fixed- but being so deep within it, it sustained him.

A body wouldn’t- couldn’t- do this to itself for a reason.

Vader screamed- a rasping choking sound.

And on the other side of the comm Obi-Wan ran faster. A medical team was already on the way, Obi-Wan could only hope they weren’t too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think they have the technology to made sure that bodies don’t rot in graves but it’s kinda real expensive… so they only use it on people like really like. You know- like Padme?
> 
> If you've enjoyed the story, I'd appreciate a smiley face. Or a comment. 
> 
> There should be a sequel- but I wouldn't hold my breath for it.
> 
> Cause if you did you'd be really, really dead by the time it came out.


End file.
